


The Story Never Ends

by atzstarlight



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, THANKFULLY, cry and cry and then cry again, hongjoong is trying to be a good friend, mention of pains and blood (??), no one died, self-harm(??), seonghwa is too stubborn though, the ex lover deserves a bonk, what am i even doing omgg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atzstarlight/pseuds/atzstarlight
Summary: At this point, Hongjoong was fuming, seeing how his friend was just standing there without saying anything. His Seonghwa looks so tired and defeated. He wants answers. So the red-haired friend asked him why he didn't listen to his advice in the beginning. He didn't notice the way his friend flinched slightly at the tone of his ice-cold voice because right now he can only see Red. The answer that Seonghwa gives his red-haired friends was that he's too hard-headed and too blind. Hongjoong was startled, to say the least. He couldn't even reach his hand out to hold the latter's hand when he added more before turning to leave the place."I’m too hopeful for things that will never go well in the end."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	The Story Never Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Seongjoong Week 2020, Day 07 - Freeform

_**"**_ _**Late** _ _**at night you pour it out"** _

Maybe he should have listened to what other people said... That way he would never get his heart broken like this... But he was too foolish. Too hard-headed.

**_"Know that only brings you down"_ **

He feels so pathetic as he stares at his own reflections in the mirror. Visible eye bags underneath his eyes, bloodshot eyes, and unkempt hair... He feels sorry for himself. Bumping his head on the mirror slightly, he tried to think about where everything went wrong between them. 

**_"But go ahead give me all the blame"_ **

He thought that he made the right choice to not listen to his friend’s warning... Heck, he even ignored his guts feelings. He thought that maybe they were wrong. He thought that maybe. Just maybe, the warnings are just false alarms. So he ignored everything and followed him without knowing how it'll end up later. 

_**"Twist my words and set them to flame, woah"** _

Everything between the both of them was so beautiful at first but slowly it turned into something else. The story between them was so beautiful yet so toxic. He noticed that something changed between them but he decided to paste a pretty smile on his face and try to ignore everything again. Because once again their story was too **beautiful** for him to end it. After all, he was too in love with him to even know which path is the right one or the wrong one.

_**"We all know"** _

But it seems like everyone besides him knows what's happening between them. Or maybe it was because of how he chooses to ignore everything... He remembered that Hongjoong told him about how the person he thought was his lover was meeting someone else behind his back. Seonghwa could only smile at Hongjoong on that day. He told his friend that it could be a misunderstanding. Smiling at his friend like the news did not affect him at all, pretending that he's okay even though he's not... It's fine he thought to himself. It can be fixed. 

_**"That you'll go tell all of your friends"** _

One day, he mustered up his courage and finally talked to his said lover. He speaks up his mind, even asked him about what Hongjoong told him the other day. The said lover smiles at him. The smile doesn't feel like the one that Seonghwa would usually receive. The smile felt so... Sarcastic and sinister. He doesn't know why he felt that way but once again he kept it to himself. The said lover asked him if he trusts other people's words more than his own lover. Seonghwa was confused. Hongjoong was not Other People like he said... He's his best friend, he wanted to tell them that but then he was too scared to even open his mouth to reply anything back. So he decided to just nod slowly before looking up to his lover's face with the same pretty smile again. 

_**"That I'm the one you wish you never met"** _

Hongjoong came to meet him one more time again. The sun was setting that time and it was time for the moon to show itself out. He was flustered to see his friend coming in abruptly. Hongjoong was breathing heavily as he dropped down to his knees on the library floor for a while. He wondered about what happened to him until he was in this type of state. Seonghwa fetched his bottle and gave it to Hongjoong for him to drink as he tried to catch his breath. But to his surprise, Hongjoong refused it and went ahead to grab Seonghwa's hands to drag him somewhere more secluded. Once they found a place that was fairly empty Hongjoong finally told him about the reason why he ran to where Seonghwa is, he told Seonghwa that his lover was indeed meeting someone else behind his back and even got a proof to show him. 

_**"And woah, We all know"** _

Seonghwa could only smile at Hongjoong when he dropped the news to him. After all, he did know about it earlier. He noticed that there was something changing between them but he decided to ignore it like the fool he is. He did ask his lover about it but then he shut himself up before he could even go further about the topic. He was indeed a coward and a fool. Too blind to even notice what's going on around him because he wanted to be ignorant. At this point, Hongjoong was fuming, seeing how his friend was just standing there without saying anything. His Seonghwa looks so tired and defeated. He wants answers. So the red-haired friend asked him why he didn't listen to his advice in the beginning. He didn't notice the way his friend flinched slightly at the tone of his ice-cold voice because right now he can only see Red. The answer that Seonghwa gives his red-haired friends was that he's too hard-headed and too blind. Hongjoong was startled, to say the least. He couldn't even reach his hand out to hold the latter's hand when he added more before turning to leave the place. 

"I’m too hopeful for things that will never go well in the end."

Hongjoong could only stand there with tears filling up his eyes because the sight of Seonghwa hurting so badly hurts him. It pierces his tiny heart because the man he loves is shutting himself away and he couldn't do anything helpful.

" _ **The story never ends, ends"**_

That was the last time he saw Hongjoong. He met up his lover to cut the relationship off since he was getting too tired to fake everything up again. Once the sweetest person on earth turns out to be quite the scumbag, he thought to himself... The said lover told him that he shouldn't have trusted them. The said lover even went as far as telling him that he should have listened to what the people around him said about them. Seonghwa was speechless. He couldn't even reply anything back as the person that once used to be his everything leaves him. Making him feel like nothing.

His whole world came crashing down when he realized that the person really did leave him and now he was all alone with no one by his side. He cried all his heart out and thought about how stupid he is. He felt so bad for even ignoring his friend's words. He was horrible. He even distanced himself from the only person that knows him the best, Hongjoong. He kept everything to himself just because he was too scared to even express anything. He was too foolish and too hard-headed. He's pathetic. That's how he decided to curl himself into a ball on the floor that he was lying on earlier and cry again. He felt like his heart was breaking into pieces after being stitched with messy stitches for so many times. He's getting too tired with dealing with his pain for so many times and at some point, he just wants to sleep.

Perhaps sleeping and then never waking up again for the next day. That way he won't have to suffer through everything again... Right?

_**"The story never ends, ends"** _

As the song slowly fades into the background, Seonghwa turns his eyes away from the mirror in front of him and decides to sit down on the floor again.

It seems like the floor is becoming his new companion 

"you should really stop moping on the floor", a familiar voice said as he closed the door of his apartment. 

"It hurts", he replied back nonchalantly without even questioning how he gets to break in his house.

He sat in front of him before slowly letting out a sigh and pulled Seonghwa closer to him. 

"Seonghwa, look at me right now", he said with a stern voice. 

"why?", Seonghwa asked slowly as he looked up to his friend's face. Hongjoong’s voice sounds so hoarse and dry… 

"When was the last time you ate something? "

"two days ago-", before he could even finish his sentence Hongjoong knocked his head with his fist. He could only rub the place that he got hit in pain before letting out a whine since the red-haired knocked his head really hard. He was about to ask why did he knock his head like that but to his surprise, his friend was sniffling slightly as his eyes slowly teared up. 

"hey, why are you crying? You're the one who knocked my head. I'm the one who's supposed to cry."

"Because you're being a big idiot. Why are you suffering here all by yourself? You could have called me before disappearing out of nowhere BUT NOOO YOU DIDN'T !! The fact that I could have comforted you when you're going through that is just so-", he blurts out everything as the tears started to stream down his face without stopping. Hongjoong was frustrated as he wiped his tears away like it was burning his face. He's sad that his friend didn't call him for one week and left him to worry all alone. He’s okay is he wants to take some time for himself but Seonghwa just left him without any news !!! It felt like he disappeared and it scared him...

“I don’t want to bother you… I mean- you did warn me about that person before and I decided to ignore your words”

Hongjoong almost snapped his neck considering how fast he looked over at Seonghwa's face. Now, he felt even more guilty considering how broken his friend looked like. Seonghwa probably decided to carry all of the burdens that were shoved on his shoulder all by himself. So slowly he brings himself closer to the blonde boy and pulled him in a warm hug, letting his hand run through his friend's hair...

"Hwa, you will never bother me... what made you think that way? you're my friend.", he whispered softly as Seonghwa lets out a deep sigh before putting his hands on Hongjoong's chest to push him away 

"I don't know, Joong... the breakup with him was so painful- the pain is too Painful and it's starting to numb.", he said as he pulled his knees up into his chest. 

"I'm genuinely tired of it, Joong... Make it stop already", he begged Hongjoong as his hands clutched on his chest where his heart is located like he was in pain with new tears forming in his eyes again. Looks like the wound is opening up again he thought to himself. Resting his head on his knees, he cried again as his memories start to play all of the things that happened to him these past few weeks.

"the story never ends... That's the song title that you played just now right? I managed to hear some of it when I opened the door.",Hongjoong asked Seonghwa who has no clue about why is his friend asking him about that.

"yeah... What about it?", he replied back as he brings his head up from his knees and looked at Hongjoong with a question mark on his head. He didn't even bother to wipe the stray tears away.

"well, the story never ends. The story between you and him... It's only the first chapter you know? There's more to it, Hwa. Flip to the next page and you'll find new stories- the story won't end if you decided to not end it." the words that left Hongjoong's mouth, managed to ease the pain that came from the open wound a bit... His friend had always been good at talking, it feels nice to hear this type of words from him. He feels so stupid considering how long he decided to isolate himself away from the one that genuinely cared about him...

"When did you grow up, little strawberry", he smiles as he pats Hongjoong's head. This time it wasn't the same pretty smile that he used to paste on his face. The pain that used to feel like it's stabbing him to death slowly felt less painful.

"don't make me whack your head with a stove because I Will do it", he snapped back slowly as new tears are starting to form in his eyes again. Hongjoong was shocked for a second because Seonghwa is actually smiling !! it's not even the fake pretty smile anymore and he even used the nickname that he used to call him before he decided to date that rotten pineapple looking bitch.

Seonghwa slowly wrapped his arms around his red-haired friend's shoulders and pulled him close, snuggling into his neck. All of the sadness and tears from earlier fluttered away at the feeling of Hongjoong hugging Seonghwa back tighter. Somehow the once dull room that used to be the place for him "moping on the floor" as Hongjoong said became a little bit brighter and lesser tears as it was now replaced with a fond smile that was forming on both of their faces.

The emotional moment didn't even last long because Hongjoong decided to break the comforting silence between them.

"you have to buy me coffee every day until I decided to forgive you"

"WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THAT ?????"

"BECAUSE BITCH. YOU DISAPPEARED", Hongjoong huffed as he smacks Seonghwa's back like how they would do before this. That doesn't mean Seonghwa's back is immune to the smack though.

"DON'T HIT ME LIKE THAT IM BABY", with that being said Hongjoong slowly gets up from Seonghwa's embrace before walking to the kitchen like a robot. 

"where's the fucking oven-"

"HONGJOONG NO"

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hongjoong did not find the oven luckily 😌
> 
> AAAAAAAAA I CAN'T BELIEVE THISFHJSBCJSN I finally managed to finish this fic for Seongjoong Week :D I hope you enjoyed reading it !! It's my first time writing a fic sooooo I hope I did well on it hhhh


End file.
